This invention relates to the suspension of objects, and more particularly, to the suspension of a multiplicity of objects or items at a single suspension position.
Objects and items are conventionally suspendable by hooks which have a fixed projection that extends outwardly from a mount. Conventional hooks have the objection of providing fixed projections that can be encountered accidentally and objectionably. This is particularly the case for hooks which are employed in close quarters where space is at a premium.
Similarly, where it is necessary to economize on space, it is usually necessary to provide a multiplicity of hooks for a corresponding multiplicity of items.
Moreover in some situations there is an aesthetic objection to the conventional hook and it is preferable to employ a hooking arrangement which is more acceptable to the overall decor that is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the suspension of items. A related object is to facilitate the suspension of a multiplicity of items at a single suspension position.
Still another object of the invention is to stabilize the suspension of one or more items at a single suspension position. A related object is to limit the extent to which a suspended item can be accidentally dislodged from its suspension position. Another related object is to limit the extend of accidental dislodgement for a multiplicity of items.
A further object of the invention is to provide for the suspension of items by an arrangement which is not readily identifiable as a hooking arrangement. A related object is to provide an arrangement for the hooking of items that has greater aesthetic acceptability than conventional hooking arrangements.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which is readily convertible from a non-hooking, non-suspension configuration to a hooking or suspension configuration.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a suspension arrangement which is easy and economical both to manufacture and install, as well as employ in practice.